


The love blooms in Spikemuth

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Nipple Piercings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Marnie confesses her feelings to Gloria.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 11





	The love blooms in Spikemuth

Gloria had just beaten Marnie in their daily rematch in Spikemuth City, seeing the young gym leader look abit down in the dumps Gloria tried too console her “Marine? You okay?” Marnie looked away blushing, clearly not sure on what too do “So wanna talk about it?” Gloria looked at the young girl “C’mon you can tell me anything Love” before she knew it Marnie had tackled Gloria too the ground kissing the Kalos Champion “Oh god Gloria I Love You! I’ve always loved you, I was fucking scared If I said anything you’d reject me” Shrieked the young goth trainer, Gloria looked a little shocked at first, but soon she was returning the kisses, for she too loved Marnie and wants too be with her.

Booking a hotel in a Spikemuth, the two girls giggled quite nervously as they prepared a long night ahead off themselves, entering the hotel room and bolting the door shut, Marnie stripped first, throwing her leather jacket too the ground, she carefully removed her dress revealing her bra and knickers which matched her Gyms colours, Marnie blushed as she removed her bra and revealled her perky 32CC pierced tits “Well Gloria, what do you think?” Gloria approached Marnie, stroking the girls boobs, mesmerised by the perky size and piercings “I think your gorgeous” Gloria pulled her by her choker and kissed Marnie, french kissing for a while and getting Marnies lipstick all over her lips Gloria groped Marnies tits and got too work on them, licking and flicking Gloria’s piercings the young girl moaned, as she fingered herself under her knickers, making them get soaking wet, Gloria smirked “My turn too strip” 

Taking her hat and jumper off Gloria wiggled , as her dress feel too the ground, she revealed her dark purple knickers, they had gotten abit wet as she was kissing her partner, throwing her bra off Gloria revealing her 32DD tits, she squeezed them getting a giggle from Marnie “Jammy cow, your bigger than me”  
Gloria smirked moving them away “Well if you don’t want them” Gloria squeezed her tits again getting Marine too jump her laughing as Marine set too work on sucking Glorias boobs, Gloria moaning as Marnie sucked her tits, her tongue flicking and licking just the tip off the nipple driving Gloria wild with pleasure, getting Marnie too sit on the bed, Gloria took Marnies knickers off, seeing that she had a clean shaven pussy, Marnie got too work as she suck on Marnies clean shaven pussy “Oh yeah Gloria suck my cunt out, make me cum!” Marnie stroked Gloria’s head as the champion worked her tongue deep in Marnies pussy, making the girl grin as she was being fucked the girl she loved, panting as she came too an orgasm, Marnie came and smeared her pussy juice all over Gloria, both girls laughing as Marnie set too work too clean Gloria’s face with her tongue “My turn” grinned Gloria.

Pulling Gloria’s knickers down Marnie saw she had a hairy pussy, Gloria looked embarrassed “Please forgive my hairy pussy” moaned the girl as Marnie fingered her  
“Sit on my face” giggled Marine, giggling as well Gloria sat on Marnies face, with Marnie moaning as she licked and slurpped on Gloria’s pussy, her tongue gently licking the lips off the pussy before she shoved her tongue in deep, Gloria arching her back at the pleasure, sensing a chance too be naughty, Marnie shoved two off her fingers in Gloria’s anus, fingering them around the girls tight shitter, Gloria shrieked, she had never experienced such pleasure there before.

Getting out her Vibrator Gloria sucked it as Marnie looked on, the perky goth girl, eager too have pleasure from the girl she loves, fingering her pussy, Gloria finally shoved the six inch tool into Marnie’s tight Pussy, shoving it in and out with great intensity making Marnie grunt as she was edged closer and closer too a massive orgasm “Cum for me Gloria, cum for the champion” moaned Gloria, kissing Marnie as she kept the pace with the vibrator, Marnie’s eyes glazed over as she finally cummed! The girl panting as her orgasm started to subside, Gloria feeling particularly wicked massaged Marines pussy with the vibrator, bring the girl too another orgasm, laughing as Marnie was shaking on the bed, she kissed the goth girls tits, burying her head in Marnies tits, totally entranced by the girls boobs.

Marine took the toy from Gloria, after getting Gloria too lick it clean with her their tongues duelling as they cleaned the vibrator, it was her turn to shove in Glroia’s tight ass cunt, Gloria howled in pleasure as the vibrator was shoved in and out off her pussy with great intensity, the girl panting as she edged towards her orgasm, grunting as Marnie worked her wicked way with the vibrator, Gloria orgasmed!

Panting from their intense orgasms the girls just cuddled together, gently kissing each other, their hands intertwined as they found their other half, grinning they kissed planning on being bound blissfully together forever. 

END

Marnie and Gloria FTW


End file.
